


Watermark

by Razo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razo/pseuds/Razo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is fixing up the Hale house, and Peter does not have an appropriate sense of boundaries, and werewolf senses are really gross sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermark

**Author's Note:**

> There's no sex, but I would still call the dynamic pretty rapey, so be warned.

this is being edited


End file.
